Contrepotteries
by Misarweth
Summary: Rita n'a pas l'inspiration, et moi je joue avec les contrepèteries... Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est? Lisez.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Univers à JKR, rien de très original certes.

Contrepèteries gentiment répertoriées dans La Vie des Mots, L'ami des Veaux de Joël Martin (un très bon livre si ça vous intéresse… Par contre je sais plus si c'est encore édité)

**Musique d'ambiance :** Je l'ai écrit sur Mickey 3D (l'album Tu vas pas mourir de rire). Mais du Boby Lapointe ou du Dutronc correspond autant (comment ça j'ai des goûts bizarres ? Nan, c'est vous… XD)

Chapitre 1 : Introduction un peu longue mais nécessaire 

Les contrepèteries, vous connaissez ? Comment non ?

Des blagues obscènes qui passent inaperçues à l'auditeur lambda mais pas à l'oreille du connaisseur… Toujours rien ?

Toute une culture à refaire…

Bon, nous allons prendre un exemple simple pour vous, pottermaniaques de mon cœur.

Prenons donc deux spécimens tirés de notre imagerie commune, totalement subjectivement, en mon âme et conscience j'appelle :

Gilderoy Lockart, vous êtes appelés à la barre pour témoigner devant la cour suprême… mais qu'est ce que je dis… je m'égare… overdose de polars.

Je disais donc je choisis le brillant l'(im) puissant, le magnificant (faut que ça rime!) Gilderoy Lockart !

Puis j'en appelle à son contraste, son adversaire : j'ai nommé le ténébreux, le mystérieux, le renfrogneux (faut que ça rime II, le retour) Severus Rogue !

Nous avons ici deux cobayes extrêmement intéressants, prenons pour commencer le sieur Lockart.

Gilderoy est… Silentio… bien, donc il est toujours en train de se vanter de sa puissance (bien que cela soit ceux qui en parle le plus qui en font le moins), sa beauté et je vous en passe et des pas mûres (ou trop peut-être, bref). Il prend aussi, comme tout vaniteux, très, voire excessivement, soin de son apparence, sa plastique, son corps. Or pour lui les poils sont une gêne atroce car il est atteint de la maladie très –trop- courante de la pilosotophobie Du coup, Gilderoy va toutes les semaines chez la magesthéticienne, et paf, plus de poils. Parfois il en reste ou ils repoussent trop vite, Gilderoy a donc appris à faire le travail seul.

Mais laissons ce pauvre bougre à ses poils et venons en à notre… Silentio… second cobaye. Celui ci n'en a cure de tout cet étalage d'apparences soignées et d'ego flattés par une image Lui, s'il devait répondre à un de ces tests débiles pour sorcières ou moldues fanas de mode et d'images idéales, il aboutirait sans aucun doute à un look noir et romantique (genre noir blanc, col jabot, grand vêtements amples avec quelques pièces ajustées, bref allez voir du côté de Hugo ou de Musset…) Le problème avec ce genre d'habit c'est que c'est souvent casse gueule si la couture a été mal faite… Donc si vous ajoutez un ourlet qui se découd, un pied ou un talon qui se prend dedans, un cobaye 2 dans les escaliers et vous voyez le résultat. Imaginez un instant que la théorie selon laquelle Severus aime le sang des jeunes vierges brillantes sous la lune est vraie.

Imaginez.

Maintenant mettons côte à côte nos deux cobayes et après un petit effort d'imagination, que donneriez vous comme définition descriptive pour ces deux hommes?

Vous voyez toujours pas après tout ce que je vous ai dit ?

C'est simple pourtant :

Cobaye 1 : Un van**ta**rd qui s'épile.

Cobaye 2 : Un vampire qui s'é**ta**le.

Et une double contrepèterie, une !

Vous voyez ce que c'est maintenant ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Univers à JKR, rien de très original certes.

Contrepèteries gentiment répertoriées dans La Vie des Mots, L'ami des Veaux de Joël Martin (un très bon livre si ça vous intéresse… Par contre je sais plus si c'est encore édité.)

**Musique d'ambiance :** Je l'ai écrit sur Mickey 3D (l'album Tu vas pas mourir de rire). J'ai terminé avec Allain Lepreste et Galliano.

**Note et Annonce : **Ce chapitre est à mettre en vis à vis avec celui qui suivra. C'est son jumeau si on peut dire, vous verrez bien. C'est un exercice de style. Je mettrai les contrepèteries en gras pour que vous essayiez de lire entre les lignes, mais si vous ne le voulez pas, aucun problème, vous verrez pourquoi au troisième et dernier chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et **Grosses Bises** !

Chapitre 2 : Juron approprié pour journaliste pas inspirée 

« Nom d'un petit Merlin en culotte de velours ! »

Ce cri résonna dans le salon, il fut immédiatement suivit d'un soupir d'exaspération. Celle qui commence à se transformer en une boule de nerf, c'est la grande journaliste et reporter dans plusieurs journaux à sensation, j'ai nommé la géniale, l'unique Rita Skeeter. (Comment ça j'ai quelque chose à cacher à rajouter des superlatifs comme ça ? Mais non, je vous assure, je suis aussi pure et innocente que Rogue…)

Oui, Rita Skeeter, elle même, est en panne d'inspiration, elle la seule, l'unique, oui celle dont les articles remplissent les premières pages, ces articles que vous trouvez chaque matin (ou presque) dans votre journal préféré, ces articles que vos yeux impatients s'empressent de dévorer, que votre esprit avide, malsain, emporté par votre voyeurisme primitif décrypte goulûment.

Oui, elle, elle est atteinte du fameux, du fumeux, de l'effrayant syndrome de la page blanche. Et pourtant elle ne manque pas de sujets ! Justement, son patron lui envoie un moyen duc grisonnant, un envoi groupé comme il dit, lui laissant sur son bureau un paquet de lettres qui lui sont adressés ou non. Négligemment, du bout de sa baguette, elle étale les parchemins sur son bureau et recommence à lire les infos qu'elle n'a pas encore assimilées. Grâce à certains de ses mouchards, elle est devenue la patronne de la célèbre Agence Formatrice de Potins (AFP).

Mais maintenant, il faut trier le faux du vrai et surtout le sensationnel (même s'il est juste en devenir) du banal et morne (aussi appelé **m**or**n**al).

Prise d'un éclair d'organisation, elle lance le fameux sort TVA (Trium Veritas Adios), qui fait brûler trois des parchemins ouverts. Mais que faire des autres ?

Merlin, une idée…

Eu**rêka** ! Les lire. Elle dicte alors à sa plume à papote qui était tombée en désuétude totale depuis le temps, les quelques idées qui lui passent par la tête et autres produits encéphaliques.

« Alors, nous avons ici, quelque chose qui va intéresser le journal « **La page des voyelles** », section « **Méli-mélo** », ils pourront y caser l'histoire du **mot vache**.

Dans les Faits Divers, on rajoutera quelques un de ces petits actes assez amusant ma foi. Alors notes, cette collision entre un **motard** volant, faudra trouver la marque au passage, et un billywig, l'insecte a piqué le conducteur qui s'est mis à voltiger à un mètre au-dessus de sa monture métallique, on peut mettre ça sur le compte du ministère qui ne sait pas contrôler les véhicules sorciers. Bouse, pas de nom, tant pis, on trouvera un suspect potentiel plus tard.

Ensuite, nous avons un **opéra** qui s'appelle « Les** treize sous** », il paraît que là-bas (où l'on nous en sert de cet **opéra**) le rôle du **frimas lapon** est tenu par le même acteur qui jouait dans la comédie douteuse, ce navet comment s'appelait il déjà ? Ah oui ! « Les **pulls de l'hôtesse** » et que par goût pour une chose mystérieuse, il se serait retrouvé avec plein de **dettes** sur les **bras**. Ma bonne plume, mon troisième œil, disons plutôt mon sixième sens me subodore une odeur de femme là-dessous à moins que cela soit une simple histoire de Doxy…

Tiens, intéressant, on va avoir droit à une petite place dans la polémique, écoute plutôt, un mouchard fiable m'informe que, au ministère, le **sénat débile** qui occupe tout le monde en permanence a été interrompu par un **gros lard ignare** qui voulait donner des **poires** aux **moineaux** moldus, cette irruption fait encore état d'une enquête, il semblerait que la sécurité à Ste Mangouste n'ait pas pu retenir cet illuminé.

Bon pour le moment, y'a pas de choses réellement stupide, ça va, je sais choisir mes collaborateurs. Voyons celui-ci, … J'aurai du me taire ! Arrête de noter, je crois que c'est absolument inintéressant, sauf pour la section humour à la limite, et encore ! Le fait divers dont on ne peut rien ressortir… Une histoire de pochetron à Pré au Lard qui après avoir ingurgité un bon nombre de Whisky pur feu aurait vu un étrange défilé d'horreurs : une **tasse léchée**,** des bouts de talons**, **un tapis noir**, un **singe dans un lac**, un **lutin utilisant un tabac** à des fins douteuses, il portait d'ailleurs un très gros **bide mahousse** et il s'est approché du bourré et lui a tendu un biffeton et une photo. Ce mouchard a cru bon de l'interviewer et voilà donc le témoignage le plus inutile du monde journalistique : « **Deux cent balles**, on s'assoit pas dessus ! ». Je rêve ! Mais c'est qui ce crétin ? Ah, je comprends mieux c'est signé N.L. (ndla : Neville Londubat), on va pas lui en vouloir, pour le moment…

Tiens, voilà un message qui m'a l'air assez conséquent de mon informateur sportif, le Ministère dédié aux sports n'a qu'à bien se tenir, voyons voir. Le Gardien des frelons de Winbourn, serait un grand collectionneur de **bouchons**, je m'en fout. Patati et Patata, ah voilà ! La Capitaine de l' équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead aurait épousé en noces secrètes un **chauffeur du ministère**, comme cadeau de mariage elle aurait eu un **fauteuil en chevreau **et un **pot gravé** avec un bon pour **trois litres de vin**. Voyons, où est-elle partie en lune de miel ? Ah oui, elle a commencé par prendre un bateau, mais très vite ça a dérapé et ils se sont mis à « pédaler dans la **gare marine** » selon le capitaine qui porte d'ailleurs un **épi roux**. Ils ont entendu des **baleines dans la rade** et se sont pris d'amitié pour un **papa dans une couchette** de leur train qui les menait à leur destination. Ils auraient dormi dans de **beaux hôtels** Bon ça manque de précisions globales, mais voilà un petit fait très intéressant !

Bon bah, finalement, ma vieille plume, je crois que nous tenons pas mal d'affaires intéressantes. Va falloir qu'on s'y mette. »

Et la semaine suivante, la plupart des journaux grand public purent imprimer dans leurs colonnes des articles signés « Rita Skeeter ».

Votre Scribarabée, Misarweth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Univers à JKR, rien de très original certes.

Contrepèteries gentiment répertoriées dans La Vie des Mots, L'ami des Veaux de Joël Martin (un très bon livre si ça vous intéresse, par contre je sais plus si c'est encore édité.)

**Musique d'ambiance :** Je l'ai écrit sur Mickey 3D (l'album Tu vas pas mourir de rire qui est excellent ! ). J'ai terminé avec la découverte du nouvel album de t.A.T.u. (au passage il est assez médiocre… M'enfin).

**Note et Annonce : **Ce chapitre est à mettre en vis à vis avec celui qui le précède. C'est son jumeau si on peut dire, vous verrez bien à la fin. C'est un exercice de style. Je mets les contrepèteries en gras ainsi vous les repérerez mieux, ce sont les mêmes que le chapitre précédent sauf que c'est, si l'on peut dire, de l'autre côté du miroir. Vous allez comprendre très vite… Bonne lecture ! Et **Bosses Grises **!

Chapitre 3 (ou 2 bis) : Journaliste pas inspirée cherche juron approprié 

« Nom d'un petit Merlin en culotte de velours ! »

Ce cri résonna dans le salon, il fut immédiatement suivit d'un soupir d'exaspération. Celle qui commence à se transformer en une boule de nerf, c'est la grande journaliste et reporter dans plusieurs journaux à sensation, j'ai nommé la géniale, l'unique Rita Skeeter. (Comment ça j'ai quelque chose à cacher à rajouter des superlatifs comme ça ? Mais non, je vous assure, je suis aussi pure et innocente que Rogue…)

Oui, Rita Skeeter, elle même, est en panne d'inspiration, elle la seule, l'unique, oui celle dont les articles remplissent les premières pages, ces articles que vous trouvez chaque matin (ou presque) dans votre journal préféré, ces articles que vos yeux impatients s'empressent de dévorer, que votre esprit avide, malsain, emporté par votre voyeurisme primitif décrypte goulûment.

Oui, elle, elle est atteinte du fameux, du fumeux, de l'effrayant syndrome de la page blanche. Et pourtant elle ne manque pas de sujets ! Justement, son patron lui envoie un moyen duc grisonnant, un envoi groupé comme il dit, lui laissant sur son bureau un paquet de lettres qui lui sont adressés ou non. Négligemment, du bout de sa baguette, elle étale les parchemins sur son bureau et recommence à lire les infos qu'elle n'a pas encore assimilées. Grâce à certains de ses mouchards, elle est devenue la patronne de la célèbre Agence Formatrice de Potins (AFP).

Mais maintenant, il faut trier le faux du vrai et surtout le sensationnel (même s'il est juste en devenir) du banal et morne (aussi appelé **n**or**m**al).

Prise d'un éclair d'organisation, elle lance le fameux sort TVA (Trium Veritas Adios), qui fait brûler trois des parchemins ouverts. Mais que faire des autres ?

Merlin, une idée…

**Oeufs Carrés !** ! Les lire. Elle dicte alors à sa plume à papote qui était tombée en désuétude totale depuis le temps, les quelques idées qui lui passent par la tête et autres produits encéphaliques.

« Alors, nous avons ici, quelque chose qui va intéresser le journal « **L'appel des voyages **», section **« Limez les mots** », ils pourront y caser l'histoire du **veau** qui **mâche**.

Dans les Faits Divers, on rajoutera quelques un de ces petits actes assez amusant ma foi. Alors note, cette collision entre un **marteau** volant, faudra trouver la marque au passage, et un billywig, l'insecte a piqué le conducteur qui s'est mis à voltiger à un mètre au-dessus de sa monture métallique, on peut mettre ça sur le compte du ministère qui ne sait pas contrôler les véhicules sorciers. Bouse, pas de nom, tant pis, on trouvera un suspect potentiel plus tard.

Ensuite, nous avons un **apéro** qui s'appelle « Les** seize trous** », il paraît que là-bas (où l'on nous en sert de cet **apéro**) le rôle du **lama fripon** est tenu par le même acteur qui jouait dans la comédie douteuse, ce navet comment s'appelait il déjà ? Ah oui ! « Les **puces de l'hôtel **» et que par goût pour une chose mystérieuse, il se serait retrouvé avec plein de **bêtes** sur les **draps**. Ma bonne plume, mon troisième œil, disons plutôt mon sixième sens me subodore une odeur de femme là-dessous à moins que cela soit une simple histoire de Doxy…

Tiens, intéressant, on va avoir droit à une petite place dans la polémique, écoute plutôt, un mouchard fiable m'informe que, au ministère, le **débat sénile** qui occupe tout le monde en permanence a été interrompu par un **grognard hilare** qui voulait donner des **poireaux** aux **moines** moldus, cette irruption fait encore état d'une enquête, il semblerait que la sécurité à Ste Mangouste n'ait pas pu retenir cet illuminé.

Bon pour le moment, y'a pas de choses réellement stupide, ça va, je sais choisir mes collaborateurs. Voyons celui-ci, … J'aurai du me taire ! Arrête de noter, je crois que c'est absolument inintéressant, sauf pour la section humour à la limite, et encore ! Le fait divers dont on ne peut rien ressortir… Une histoire de pochetron à Pré au Lard qui après avoir ingurgité un bon nombre de Whisky pur feu aurait vu un étrange défilé d'horreurs : une **laisse tachée**,** des tas de boulons**, **une patinoire**, un **linge dans un sac**, un **Latin utilisant un tuba **à des fins douteuses, il portait d'ailleurs un très gros **bout de maïs** et il s'est approché du bourré et lui a tendu un biffeton et une photo. Ce mouchard a cru bon de l'interviewer et voilà donc le témoignage le plus inutile du monde journalistique : « **Deux bancs sales**, on s'assoit pas dessus ! ». Je rêve ! Mais c'est qui ce crétin ? Ah, je comprends mieux c'est signé N.L. (ndla : Neville Londubat), on va pas lui en vouloir, pour le moment…

Tiens, voilà un message qui m'a l'air assez conséquent de mon informateur sportif, le Ministère dédié aux sports n'a qu'à bien se tenir, voyons voir. Le Gardien des frelons de Winbourn, serait un grand collectionneur de **bons choux**, je m'en fout. Patati et Patata, ah voilà ! La Capitaine de l' équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead aurait épousé en noces secrètes un **chômeur du Finistère**, comme cadeau de mariage elle aurait eu une **photo de chevreuil **et un **gros pavé** avec un bon pour **trois livres de thym**. Voyons, où est-elle partie en lune de miel ? Ah oui, elle a commencé par prendre un bateau, mais très vite ça a dérapé et ils se sont mis à « pédaler dans la **margarine** » selon le capitaine qui porte d'ailleurs un **nez pourri**. Ils ont entendu des **ballades dans l'arène** et se sont pris d'amitié pour un **Papou dans une cachette** de leur train qui les menait à leur destination. Ils auraient dormi dans de **belles autos**. Bon ça manque de précisions globales, mais voilà un petit fait très intéressant !

Bon bah, finalement, ma vieille plume, je crois que nous tenons pas mal d'affaires intéressantes. Va falloir qu'on s'y mette. »

Et la semaine suivante, la plupart des journaux grand public purent imprimer dans leurs colonnes des articles signés « Rita Skeeter ».

Votre Scribarabée, Misarweth.


End file.
